


It's never to late

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt Harry, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Vampire Harry, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist to book 5<br/>someone sends a vampire to attack Harry, but instead of killing him the bite turns Harry only after 3 days of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never to late

He cried though the night, the venom raced through his blood making him sick he knew it was killing him and that is why he had send out his beloved owl to get help but as of yet nothing. Two nights ago he was attacked by a rouge vampire that as sent to kill him by someone at the Ministry he as only given a name of the bitch who sent him, Umbridge. By the early hours of the third day the venom had done its job and it killed him. 

Harry laid on the floor of the small bed room his heart stopping as the vampire venom took over his body, when the sun finely rose though the bared windows of the small bed room he let out a rattling gasp as his eyes snapped open eyes. The warmth of the sun on his hand made his fingers twitched as if he could see the sun beams dance around them. Harry heard the thumping on the door and the sound of his Aunt shrill voice, he growled in response to the loud noise but sat up looking down at the blood on the floor and the pile of black vile. He looked around the bed room as if he never seen it before he pushed himself up off the floor and stood up feeling his muscle and bones ache Harry staggered a bit trying to get his legs to work to make him stand.

Harry turned around to the wardrobe and pulled it open looking at the lack of clothes that was hanging. He reached in and grabbed a shirt and a hoodie that still had the tag on it, Harry tilt his head to the side and saw that moths had nibbles holes on it he ripped the tag and took an old pair of jeans that also had a tag on it…self-cantered greed shit…he thought as he walked out the bed room and headed towards the bath room. He saw Dudley step out of his head room and walk towards the bath room he stopped dead when he saw Harry and was about to say something when he froze up at the look that Harry was giving him and he step back letting the small male into the room to scared to say anything.

He showers in the Dursley shower gel and shampoo using most of it and squirting the rest down the drain because he can. After he steps out he looked at himself in the mirror he looked different but yet the same. His green eyes were darker with a glint to them his skin was paler, he dressed in the old clothes of Dudley walked out the bathroom before heading to his bed room and looked around again before he grabbed his wand and his invisibility cloak before walking out the room again he see Dudley looking at him “I need some money.” He told him, the larger teen nodded and walked back into his room and then came back out with a thick roll of money and held it out to him his hand shaking   
“T…There’s 500.” He said, Harry nodded and took it off him before turning away “I wanted to help.” He told him, the green eyed teen looked over his shoulder at him as he stood at the top of the stairs “I beg dad to let me help you.” He whispered   
“Don’t worry Dudley I don’t blame you.” He said as he descended the stairs only to see is Aunt standing there wearing apron looking pissed at him.

Harry just looked at her as he walked to the under stairs cupboard and pointed his wand at the lock and without saying a word the door blew open making his Aunt screech as he pulled out his trunk and open it looking down though it he then shrunk it down before putting it into his pocket and then headed for the front door. “Where do you think you’re going?” She hissed “You going to clean this mess up and take off those new clothes Dudley hasn’t worn them yet.” She snarled at him, Harry looked at her blankly with his hand on the door handle   
“I’m leaving that is where I’m going and no you’re going to clean this up not me and for your information if you keep feed Dudley like a pig he won’t be fitting though the door in the next 3 years.” He said plainly as he walked out the front door.

He headed to park and sat on the swings to think about what he was going to do now, he could go to Sirius but he didn’t know if Dumbledore would there. Harry couldn’t believe how much he hated that twinkly eye arsehole. He rubbed his eyes tried as his stomach made a painful groan to tell him he was hungry “You need to eat something little one.” Harry looked up at the man with a husky voice the teen didn’t seem shock to see the man standing inches in front of him, Harry sighed   
“What do you think I should kill someone?” He asked the dark haired man smiled at him as he reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek and let the teen nuzzle palm   
“No, why not take a drink from my wrist.” Harry looked up at him before he sniffed the wrist offered to him before purring as he felt his fangs grow and itch to sink into the pale skin “Go ahead sweet heart take what you need.” He whispered, Harry groaned as he let his teeth skin into the vampire’s flesh. The man purred at the teen as he took what he needs to hold of the hunger “Good childe.” He whispered, Harry pulled away shortly after and looked up at him with blood coating his lips and a small trail of blood down his chin  
“Thank you.” Harry whispered as he felt the man hook his fingers under his chin and then lean down and lick his own blood of the 15 year old chin. Harry blinked wide eyed and shivered at the dark haired man’s touch  
“You’re welcome, I am Sanguini. Who is your sire little one?” He asked, Harry frowned and pulled his head away from the man’s hand and looked at the floor.

The chains of the swing creaked and Harry felt the large hands of the vampire push him gently, Harry let him push him forward and he let gravity drop him back towards him “The vampire was sent to kill me I don’t know who he was.” Harry said softly, Sanguini stopped the teen and watched a the boy look up at him with bright green eyes   
“He didn’t stay with you?” He asked, Harry shook his head   
“No he bite me and ran.” Harry told him as he looked towards the area where he was bite the underground pass. The vampire moved around and knelt in front of Harry and reached out where he could sense the bite from the other vampire, he pulled Harry’s hoody a side and shirt and looked at the bite and frowned at the mess that the vampire the skin was had healed badly when he became a vampire. Sanguini shook his head and touched the scared skin on the boy’s shoulder and neck   
“They tried to make it look a new born attack.”   
“I know.” The vampire looked at Harry with a frown   
“How could you know that?” The vampire asked softly as he brushed the teen’s black locks away   
“I could feel it.” Harry answered him with a shrug.

The vampire smiled again and stood back up, that is when they both heard more than one loud pops “Shit.” Harry whispered as he stood up and looked around the area “Please don’t let them find me.” Harry whispered “I begged for Dumbledore’s help and he left me alone to die I don’t owe him anything!” Harry begged the vampire looked up when he saw a couple of wizards walking towards them   
“Shhh I will look after you.” Harry warped his arms around the vampire’s neck and then they were gone.

6 years pass and there was no word from Harry, the wizarding world was in an uproar when they learnt that the Boy who lived was missing then talks came about that someone from the Ministry sent a rouge vampire to kill the boy but nothing was proved but some people were fired or arrested. Dumbledore’s name was dragged through the mud when people learnt that Harry sent a letter begging for help. No nothing helped save Dumbledore arse when the Aura’s were kicking down his door.

Sirius Black never gave up looking for Harry, once he was clear of murder he went looking for his god son along with Remus, they knew what Dumbledore had done he kept quiet about the attack made on Harry thinking the boy was making it up to get away from his muggle family home. But when Remus found the blood and the black vile on the floor of the tiny bed room he knew something terrible happen to Harry the smell of death and fear had filled the wolf nose making him sick and then he smelt that a vampire was born in the room. They both knew that Harry was last seen with Sanguini and they hoped that the man would let see them. The vampire had left England and moved to Italy and that is where they headed. 

They stood at the vampires large home it stood looking down at the city below it, it was a perfect balances of muggles and witches and wizards they don’t seem to care about each other in the town and they get got on with each other. Remus rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his mate and sighed “We better get this done I need to see my cub.” He whispered as he leaned against Sirius’ side. They stood at the door and pulled the cord for the bell and waited, the whole area was covered a sun protection bubble for the vampire so they could walk out in the midday sun. A small boy run up to the door and open it and smiled up at them.

Both men blinked at the child who looked up at tem with bright green eyes and wild messy hair “Umm Hi we’re looking for Sanguini?” Sirius asked, the boy smiled and then turned as a man walked up behind them   
“What do you think you’re doing my little bambino, you know you’re not mean to open the front door.” The man said as he scooped up the child and watched him giggle in his arms before he looked at Sirius and Remus “Ah I’ve been waiting for you two, my love had been wondering when you find us.” He smiled   
“Sanguini?” Remus asked   
“The one and only you must me Remus and you can only be Sirius, please come in Harry will be down shortly.”   
“Harry is here?” Sirius asked as he helped Remus though the thresh hold, the vampire looked at the wolf up and down   
“Yes he is. Is he alright?” Sanguini asked  
“It was a bad full moon.” Sirius said making the vampire nod as he whispered to the child, as he set the boy down and let him run off.   
“Come with me.” Sirius helped Remus into what they believed was the living room and placed the wolf on the sofa before kneeling by his side “Here drink this, it’s an Italian potion it works well on werewolves.” The vampire said, Remus took the small bottle and down it before handing the bottle to Sirius.

It wasn’t long before Harry walked into the room and stood blinking at the two men, he smiled softly seeing them and it brought tears to his eyes “I thought I be seeing you two I just didn’t think it would take this long.” They turned to look at the dark haired teen who was carrying the same boy that Sanguini was hold not long ago   
“Harry oh Merlin I’m so happy to see you!” Sirius smiled as he stood up to hug his cub. The teen chuckled lightly as he hugged his godfather only to have the little boy he was holding say   
“Smell like doggy!” He said, pulling back Sirius eyed the boy, Harry rolled his eyes and passed the child into the Sirius’ arms before he goes to hug Remus.  
“Hi.” Harry smiled as he curled into the wolf’s hold as he felt the wolf hold him  
“Oh my beautiful cub we’ve missed you so much.” He whispered as he breathed in the boy’s smell, he notices a few things one Harry was clearly a vampire two he doesn’t just smell like himself but of Sanguini and three he is a mother.   
“I’ve missed you as well both of you.” Harry smiled as he pulled back   
“Mama!” The little boy started to wobble his bottom lip and made grabby motion to him.

Harry smiled and stood back up and took a hold of the 4 year old who held on to Harry “You have mind Pan he’s still feed from Harry and they have a close bond.” Sanguini said as he waved his hand at the coffee table and tray of tea appeared   
“Blood feeding?” Remus asked as he watched Harry sit down next to him   
“Yep, he was ill when he was born and we were worried that Pan wasn’t going to make it and Sanguini said we should try blood feeding.” Harry said softly as he looked down at the child holding on to him. Sirius moved closer to Harry and Remus took his mate’s hand   
“What happen Harry? We can only guess from what we saw and how did you know we would find you?” The dark haired man asked, Sanguini moved to sit next to Harry and warped his arms around his lover’s waist   
“I was attacked by a rouge vampire. It was sent by some woman at the Ministry I had asked Dumbledore for help by sending Hedwig out but he never came and I died. I left and met Sanguini who was kind enough to help me as I was sireless and I need someone to help me. We been in Italy since then.” Harry smiled as he looked up at the vampire who smiled down at him before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips Sirius bite his lips and felt like snarling at the older man but instead he asked   
“And when did this start?” He asked Harry looked at him with a sheepish smile   
“From the get go.” Harry told him  
“It was to help Harry, he was a new born vampire and a powerful one at that he need an out some steam.” The vampire said, there was a sad look on both of men’s faces and Harry bite his lip as he turned to his lover and whispered in his ear “Of course my love, I will take Pan to his favourite sweet shop.” Smiled and kissed him as Harry passed Pan to him   
“Be a good boy for Daddy.” He whispered as he turned to the two men “Come on come with me.” He smiled brightly at them.

Once they were alone in the bed room Harry directed them to the bed as Sirius and Remus had his back turn Harry started to undress. Remus sighed as he sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands before looking up to Harry and gasped at the teen’s naked form “Harry what are you doing?” He gasped, Sirius was sat up right his eyes widen in shock as he looked at then   
“I heard the lame excuse you gave Sanguini about Remmy’s health this isn’t from the effect of the full moon tho it might not have helped. When did you find out?” Harry asked as he swung his hips as he moved closer to them   
“W…When you went missing, it was like a rip to the gut.” Remus whispered as he lowered his eyes, Harry tilted is head and looked at Sirius   
“And your thoughts on his Siri?” Harry asked, the wavy black haired man smiled softly as he reached out and took Harry’s hand  
“When Remus told me that not only I was his mate but you as well it took me a few minutes to get my head around it, I can see why tho from a werewolf point of view we’re both pass our prime to have pups but you’re not clearly.” Harry giggled as he planned himself in Remus lap  
“Remmy do you think you can live Sanguini and Pan because he can live you and Sirius?” He asked as Harry kissed along the werewolf’s neck   
“Harry.” Remus whimpered “You sure you want this?” The teen smiled pushed his hand under the wolf’s chest and purred into his ear   
“Yes.”


End file.
